Use of computer systems via standard input/output devices—i.e., the screen, mouse, and keyboard, can restrict a user's interaction with the computer system. Prior art methods for enhancing user interactions with computer have limitations that prevent convenient and enriching user experiences.
A fixed projector has been utilized to project graphical elements in the space around a desktop computer, but the fixed projector requires calibration in order to adjust the image dimensions and skew.
Other systems project graphical elements and enhance input/output capabilities via additional hardware (e.g., cursors/icons projected on to a tablet monitor or a touch-display tabletop), but these systems require additional and specific devices/hardware for the user to provide input and output to a desktop or fixed computer system.
None of the above solutions provide enhanced user interaction for a mobile computer system, wherein the mechanisms to enhance interaction are self-contained in the mobile computing system.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.